Vehicles may include a variety of airbags deployable during vehicle impacts to absorb energy from occupants of the vehicles during the impact. The airbag may be a component of an airbag assembly including a housing supporting the airbag, and an inflation device in communication with the airbag for inflating the airbag from an uninflated position to an inflated position. The airbag assemblies may be supported on a steering wheel of the vehicle, an instrument panel of the vehicle, a headliner of the vehicle, etc.